Goku: The Unwanted Nobody
by Anime-Geek16
Summary: Goku and Chi-Chi get into a fight, and Chi-Chi kicks Goku out of the house. Everyone goes out searcing for him, but they can't find him. Will they ever see their best friend again? Read and find out! Read and Review. :D
1. The Fight and The Search

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Dragonball Z Or Any Of The Characters.**

**Hellooooo! This is an older story of mine that I never got around to finishing. But now I have more time on my hands. This story was from my older account. Please no flaming. But your advice is greatly appreciated. Thanks and Kami bless. **

"**Speaking"**

"_**Thought"**_

"**YELLING"**

**Goku, The Unwanted Nobody**

**Chapter 1: The Fight And The Search.**

**SLAP! That was all that was heard in the Son household. It was 5:30 PM. Chichi had just slapped Goku on the face! Everyone in the Son family was in the room. Goku, Chichi, Gohan, and Goten. Chichi began yelling at Goku.**

**"GOKU, I'M SICK OF IT! YOU'RE NEVER HOME! AND WHEN YOU ARE HOME, ALL YOU DO IS EAT, SLEEP AND TRAIN! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I WANT YOU TO GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" Chichi screamed at the devastated Goku. Goku was deeply hurt by Chichi's words.**

**"Ok, Chichi… I'll go away… Forever…" Goku replied. **

**Gohan and Goten gasped as they listened to their parents fight. Gohan was angry at his mother for telling his dad to go away. Goten was scared. He was scared of his mother's yelling, and scared of losing his father when he just got him back 3 years ago.**

**Gohan and Goten snapped out of their thoughts when they sensed that their father wasn't in the room anymore. "**_**He must've used instant transmission." **_**Gohan thought.**

**"MOM! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? DAD DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! HE'S ALWAYS HOME EXCEPT WHEN HE'S AT MASTER ROSHI'S HOUSE, OR TRAINING! YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO YELL AT HIM LIKE THAT!" Gohan shouted in anger.**

**"I know Gohan…" Chichi replied.**

**"WELL THAN WHY DID YOU YELL AT HIM? WHAT ARE YOU SO ANGRY ABOUT?" Gohan shouted.**

**"I-I don't know Gohan… I don't know why I yelled at him… Well, we have to find him… And bring him home to us… And I'll apologize to him for yelling at him… And for saying all those horrible things to him… I must've hurt him really badly…" Chichi said as she began to cry.**

**"Goten, I'm gonna go call Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Vegeta, Trunks, and Videl so they can help us find dad. I want you to start looking for him right now. Ok?" Gohan asked.**

**"Ok, brother… I'll go… But tell everyone to hurry when you call them…" Goten said sadly.**

**"I will Goten. Now hurry! Go try and find dad!" Gohan demanded.**

**"Right!" Goten said suddenly eager. Goten flew out an open window and began his search for Goku. Gohan ran over to the phone and started dialing Master Roshi's house. After a few rings Master Roshi answered.**

**"Hello?" Master Roshi greeted Gohan.**

**"Master Roshi, it's me, Gohan!"**

"**Well, hello there Gohan! And how are you on this beautiful sunny day?" Master Roshi excitedly asked.**

**"I'm afraid this isn't a social call Master Roshi. This is business." Gohan explained.**

**"What's wrong Gohan?" Master Roshi asked. All signs of ever being excited washed away.**

**"My MOTHER yelled at my dad and told him to go away. So dad said that he'll go away forever, and instant transmissioned out of the house. We need help finding him and convincing him to come back home. So that's why I called. Is Krillin there? I want him to help me find my dad." Gohan quickly explained.**

**"Yeah sure. KRILLIN! GOHAN NEEDS YOU TO HELP HIM FIND GOKU!" Master Roshi yelled up stairs to Krillin.**

**"TELL HIM I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Krillin yelled back.**

**"He says he'll be right there." Master Roshi said.**

**"Thanks Master Roshi. And tell Krillin to hurry! It's urgent!" Gohan explained.**

**"Don't worry about it Gohan. I'll tell him. And I'm sure you'll find Goku. I'm sure he'll be willing to come back." Master Roshi said.**

**"Thanks Master Roshi. I hope so." Gohan replied as he hung up the phone. **

**For five minutes Gohan quickly dialed the phone numbers of his father's closest friends. Vegeta even agreed to help find Goku. Gohan hung up the phone. He ran to the front door of his house, and turned around to see his guilty sobbing mother.**

**"I'll be back soon mother. I'm going to go clean up the mess you created." Gohan said coldly.**

**Chichi knew she deserved that. So all she said was, "Ok Gohan. Please hurry home. I'm going to start making dinner."**

"**Ok." Gohan said as he flew out the open door.**

**And so, the search began…**

**~~~~~~~~13 Hours Later~~~~~~~~**

**"GOKU!" Krillin yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU?"**

**"KAKAROT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, BAKA! " Vegeta shouted with all his might. "GRRRRRR!" **_**"I can't sense him anywhere! We've searched every city! Is it possible he instant transmissioned to another planet?" **_**Vegeta thought to himself.**

**"GOKU! COME OUT OF HIDING! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU TO PLAY SILLY GAMES! COME OUT RIGHT NOW!" Piccolo shouted.**

**"GOKU!" Tien and Chiaotzu shouted out in unison.**

**"GOKU!" Yamcha screamed at the top of his lungs.**

**"MR. GOKU! COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE!" Trunks said playfully.**

**"Trunks this isn't a game. This is serious. Stop fooling around." Gohan said sternly.**

**"But I'm bored." Trunks whined.**

**"We have to keep looking, Trunks."**

"**Ok…" Trunks said tiredly.**

**"DADDYYYYY! WHERE ARE YOU! PLEASE COME OUT AND COME HOME WITH ME AND GOHAN!" Goten said. When no answer came, Goten started to cry.**

**"MR. GOKU, SIR! WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE SHOW YOURSELF!" Videl screeched. Videl took a good look at Gohan, closed her eyes, and shook her head in despair. "Gohan?" Gohan turned around to face his girlfriend.**

**"Yeah? What is it, Videl?" Gohan asked sadly.**

**"I feel like we should give up… I mean, we've searched every city. I don't think we can find him. I think he'll come home when he feels ready." Videl said sadly.**

**"But his exact words were that he was leaving forever…" Gohan explained to Videl.**

**"Well, you know how your dad always over-exaggerates. Maybe he's over-exaggerating." Videl said hopefully.**

**"Yeah, maybe your right. HEY GUYS! VIDEL AND I THINK MAYBE MY DAD WILL COME HOME WHEN HE'S READY! SO WHY DON'T WE ALL JUST GO HOME AND GET SOME SLEEP?" Gohan explained to his friends.**

**"I'm all for that." Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Trunks, and Vegeta said in unison as they all went home to catch up on the night of sleep they missed.**

**"But Brother… We've gotta find daddy…" Goten said sadly.**

**"I'm sure he'll come home when he's ready Goten. So, why don't we go home and get some sleep." Gohan explained.**

**"Ok…" Goten agreed sadly.**

**"Bye Videl. See you when I wake up." Gohan said with the same goofy grin Goku used.**

**"Same here." Videl said with a tired smile.**

**So they all went their separate ways. Maybe Goku will come home when he's ready. But we don't know that for sure… **

**Thanks for reading my first chapter guys! Please Review and Subscribe! And Read The Next Chapter When It Comes Out! Sayonara For Now!**


	2. To Be Hopeful, Or Not To Be Hopeful

**Daughter Of Vegeta: Thanks for the review. I'm happy you like it so far! Kami bless! :D**

**Goku, The Unwanted Nobody**

**Chapter 2:To Be Hopeful? Or Not To be Hopeful?**

**~~~~~~~~~~6 Years Later~~~~~~~~~~**

**Six years have passed since the day Chichi got into a fight with Goku, and told him to go away. But yet… There is still no sign of him. Everyone misses him terribly. Especially, Gohan, Goten, and Chichi. Will they ever see Goku again? Who knows.**

**It was a beautiful afternoon in West City. Goten and Trunks are walking home from school, when Goten senses something or someONE weak nearby. He tried to trace where the power level was coming from.**

**"**_**Is it coming from there? No. How about there? No. There! It's coming from that ally. But who is it?" **_**Goten thought.**

**Goten left Trunks's side to go to the ally where the weak power level was coming from.**

**"GOTEN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? COME BACK!" Trunks shouted after his best friend. Trunks followed Goten into the ally.**

**"Trunks do you feel that?" Goten asked.**

**"Yeah, I do. It can't be an animal. It's a little too strong to be an animal. So it must be a person." Trunks explained.**

**Goten and Trunks walked a little deeper into the ally, when Goten tripped over something.**

**"Whoa! Ow! That hurt! I fell flat on my face!" Goten cried.**

**"Ha ha ha! Serves you right Goten. Here let me get out my flashlight." Trunks said. **

**Trunks pulled out the flashlight, turned it on, and started looking around to see whose power level it was. Trunks almost tripped over the same thing Goten tripped over, when he realized that the thing Goten tripped over wasn't a thing, but it was a person.**

**"****Goten! Help me carry this guy into the sun light." Trunks demanded.**

**"****Ok. I'm coming." Goten responded. Goten got up from his seated position and went to go help Trunks move the person.**

**"****Who do you think he is Trunks?" Goten questioned.**

**"****Who knows. And who cares? He's probably just some stupid homeless bum." Trunks replied. "You grab his legs Goten. I'll grab his upper body." Trunks instructed.**

**"****Ok." Goten said as he picked up the man's legs. The man groaned. "Be careful Trunks. He's been injured."**

**"****I can see that Goten! I'm not stupid!" Trunks snapped.**

**Goten and Trunks finally got the man into sun light. Then… The world stood still. It took exactly 5 seconds before they realized who this man was. It took exactly 5 seconds for it to sink in. It took exactly 5 seconds before Goten started to cry tears of joy.**

**"****Trunks! We found him! We found him!" Goten said with excitement.**

**"****Yeah! It is Goku! But he's hurt pretty badly. And if I'm not mistaken, he's really badly underfed." Trunks explained.**

**"****We've gotta take him back to your house Trunks! Your mom would know what to do with him." Goten exclaimed.**

**"****Yeah your right. Grab his legs again Goten. We're gonna fly back to my house!" Trunks said.**

**"****Right Trunks!" Goten said as he grabbed his father's legs.**

**Goten and Trunks took off in a flash. They had to take Goku to Bulma! She'd know what to do!**

**They arrived at capsule corporation in 10 seconds flat. They quickly took Goku inside.**

**"****Goten. Take him upstairs and lay him down on my bed I'm going to make some soup for him. I don't want my mom to know Goku's here yet. So don't tell her unless I tell you to tell her." Trunks instructed.**

**"****Ok." Goten said as he flew up the stairs.**

**Goten laid his beaten father down on the soft bed and tucked him under the covers.**

**"****Thank Kami. You're safe." Goten whispered as he started to cry again. Goten laid his head down next to his father's hand.**

**~~~~~~~~~~10 Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~**

**"****Goten! I'm coming up with the soup!" Trunks shouted from down stairs.**

**"****Ok, Trunks!" Goten shouted back.**

**Trunks made it up stairs with the soup without spilling a drop. Goku was awake now.**

**Trunks fed Goku the soup. But during that whole time, Goku kept quiet. He was definitely not his usual happy-go-lucky self. Goten and Trunks wondered what was wrong with him.**

**Goku got up from the bed, and headed towards the window to leave the house. But Trunks ran in front of Goku and used his index finger to demandingly point Goku back to the bed. Goku said nothing, but looked at Trunks with pained eyes. Trunks wasn't going to let Goku win this one. All he did was continue to point Goku in the direction of the bed. Goku finally gave in and got back in bed. Trunks tucked him back in.**

**"****Goten. You can go tell my mom that we found Goku now. And tell her that he's hurt really really badly and needs medical attention right away." Trunks instructed.**

**"****You got it Trunks." Goten said as he ran out of the room.**

**Now that Goten was gone, Trunks turned to Goku to see if he would talk.**

**"****What happened to you Mr. Goku? Where have you been these passed 6 years? Why are you so beaten up? Will you talk to me Mr. Goku?" Trunks asked.**

**Goku just laid there. He didn't answer any of Trunks's questions. "**_**Why are you acting like this Mr. Goku?" **_**Trunks thought to himself.**

**~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile In Bulma's Laboratory~~~~~~~~~~**

**Goten ran in the lab as quickly as he could. He slipped on the tiles and fell on his butt. Both Vegeta and Bulma were in there.**

**"****Ha ha! Stupid half-breed!" Vegeta teased.**

**"****Be nice Vegeta." Bulma warned. "Anyway, what can I do for Goten?"**

**"****Bulma! You gotta come quick!" Goten snapped in sudden panic.**

**"****What is it Goten?" Bulma asked confused about Goten's panicky behavior.**

**"****You'll find out when you get up to Trunks's room! But you gotta hurry!" Goten snapped.**

**"****Ok Goten. You just have to hold on for one minute. I have to finish Vegeta's physical first." Bulma said.**

**"****Physical?" Goten asked. Goten then saw what Bulma was holding.**

**"****AHHHHHHHHHH! A-A-A-A NEEDLE! I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" Goten screamed.**

**"****Ha ha! You better watch yourself boy. She might want to stick the half-breeds next." Vegeta teased.**

**Goten was in full freak out mode now. Goten ran towards the first thing he saw to get away from the needle-wielding Bulma. Unfortunately, the first thing Goten saw was a wall. So he went crashing into the wall, and he knocked himself out.**

**~~~~~~~~~~15 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~**

**Goten awoke with a massive migraine.**

**"****Bulma? Where are you? I gotta tell you something." Goten said as he groaned out of pain.**

**"****I'm right here Goten. Now, sit up and tell me what's got you all worked up." Bulma said gently.**

**"****Ok. Trunks and I found a homeless man in an ally right before we came back here. We could tell he was badly wounded. So we brought him out into the sun light and we found out that the homeless man was my dad. So we brought him back here to see if you could help him." Goten explained.**

**"****Goku is… is here?" Bulma asked.**

**"****Yeah. He is. But he needs immediate medical attention! He's hurt really badly! And he's underfed! You can even see his ribs! It's scary Bulma! Please say you'll help him!" Goten begged**

**"****I'll see what I can do for him Goten." Bulma responded.**

**"****Thank you Bulma!" Goten said as he started sobbing.**

**"****Goten stop crying! You're just like Gohan when he was a kid! An emotional wreck!"**

**"****Whatever…" Goten grumbled. "Now would you please hurry up stairs and help my dad?"**

**"****I'M GOING GOTEN! STOP BOSSING ME AROUND! YOU STUPID, ROTTON LITTLE SAIYAN PEST! GET OFF MY BACK!" Bulma shouted.**

**"Ok, Ok! I'm sorry Bulma! I was just kidding! I swear! Please don't kill me…" Goten whimpered.**

**Goten and Bulma quickly walked up stairs so Bulma could treat Goku's injuries. When she walked into the room, she gasped. Goku started freaking out. It was like he was scared of her. And he WAS scared of her! The legendary Son Goku was scared of a mere human woman? That seemed to be absolutely impossible. But it obviously wasn't.**

**Goku started thrashing about. He was completely out of control. **

**"Goku stop it! I'm not here to hurt you! I'm here to help you! Just calm down! Ok?" Bulma exclaimed.**

**Bulma's words fell upon deaf ears. Goku just continued to thrash about Trunks's bed.**

**Finally, Bulma told Goten and Trunks to try and hold Goku down.**

**"Goten! You hold on to his arms! I'll hold on to his legs!" Trunks instructed.**

**"Alright! Let's do this!" Goten said as he grasped his father's thin frail arms. Goten held his father's arms down with all his might! But Goku was still surprisingly too strong for the teenage Saiyans!**

**"Looks like I need heavy duty muscle…" Bulma stated. "VEGETA! GOKU NEEDS YOU TO HOLD HIM DOWN SO I CAN EXAMINE HIS INJURIES!"**

**Then, in no time at all, Vegeta appeared in the room. Goku's face turned pale white when he saw Vegeta. Goku obviously knew what was coming his way.**

**"Boys? Let Kakarot go." Vegeta demanded.**

**The teenage Saiyans let go of Goku. But before Goku could even move a muscle to make his escape, Vegeta ran over, hit him on the head, and knocked him out.**

**"I just asked you to hold him down Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed**

**"Well, I did it the easier way. I'm going to go train. If you disturb me, woman, you'll be sorry!" Vegeta snapped as he ran quickly out of the room.**

**"Ok guys. If Goku is really as badly injured as Goten says he is, Goku's going to need some real doctors." Bulma explained.**

**"Yeah." Goten and Trunks said in unison.**

**"Ok guys. Leave the room. I'll call you in when I'm done. Oh, and Goten? Call Gohan and the gang and tell them that we found Goku." Bulma instructed.**

**"Bulma? Are you insane? Dad was fussing over just you, Vegeta, me, and Trunks! Can you imagine what it would be like if dad saw the whole gang here?" Goten reminded Bulma.**

**"Yeah, you're right… but we can't keep him a secret forever Goten." Bulma urged.**

**Yeah, I know… How about we just call Gohan then?" Goten suggested.**

**"Ok. That's good. Just Gohan. No one else." Bulma said.**

**The boys left the room while Bulma worked on Goku.**

**"Ok, Goku. Let's what I have to deal with here." Bulma said to herself.**

**~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile Outside Trunks's Bedroom~~~~~~~~~~**

**Goten dialed Gohan's cell phone number. It rang 5 times before Gohan answered the phone.**

**"Hey little bro! What's up?" Gohan asked.**

**"I have the best news EVER for you Gohan." Goten stated excitedly putting an emphasis on the word 'ever'.**

**"Oh really? Well, can this news wait until I'm done with my class work?" Gohan asked.**

**"No, Gohan. It can't." Goten said seriously.**

**"Would you just tell me what it is Goten? I really don't have all day." Gohan urged.**

**"Yeah sorry Gohan. We found dad!" Goten shouted excitedly.**

**"You did?" Gohan asked now as excited as Goten is.**

**"Yeah! He's badly injured though. And he's scared of me, Trunks, and Bulma." Goten explained.**

**"He's scared of you guys?" Gohan asked just as surprised as Goten was.**

**"Yeah, he is. We don't know why, but he is." Goten said sadly.**

**"I think maybe it's because he has been out of contact from us for so long he forgot how we treated him. That's just a theory. I don't really know for sure. I'm coming over right now, Goten. Ok?" Gohan explained.**

**"Ok bro!" Goten replied. Goten then hung up the phone.**

**Just then, Bulma walked out of the bedroom.**

**"How is he Bulma?" Goten eagerly asked.**

**"Not too good. He seems to be badly depressed. He's also anorexic. And he's going to need a ton of stitches." Bulma said as she explained Goku's dilemma.**

**"Oh…" Goten said sadly.**

**"Don't worry Goten. I'm sure your dad will pull through this." Bulma soothed.**

**"I hope so… We just got him back… I don't think I could stand losing him again…" Goten said as he started to cry.**

**~~~~~~~~~~1 Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~**

**Gohan finally arrived at Capsule Corporation. And Bulma has finally finished stitching Goku's injuries up.**

**"Ok guys. We need to get Goku to the hospital while he's still unconscious. Gohan you make sure Goku stays unconscious. If you see that he's waking up give him a blow to his head. Goten? Trunks? You boys are going to carry Goku to the hospital." Bulma said explaining the plan to everyone.**

**"Ok Bulma. Let's do this. Goten. Trunks. Go get dad. I'll meet you guys outside." Gohan said.**

**"Ok." Goten and Trunks said in unison.**

**The two teenagers ran into the bedroom grabbed Goku and flew out the open window.**

**"Gohan? Do you think dad will be his old happy self again?" Goten asked suddenly anxious.**

**"I don't know Goten. All we can do right now is ****hope****." Gohan replied.**

**I hope you liked the 2nd****chapter! Review and Subscribe please! Kami bless everyone! :D**


	3. His Dreadful Story

**Ok. The rating is going up. I'm warning you now, that if you have a history of being a victim of sexual abuse, this might not be a good story for you. But if you think you can handle it, be my guest. Kami Bless everyone. ^.^**

**Goku, The Unwanted Nobody**

**Chapter 3: His Dreadful Story**

**Gohan, Goten, and Trunks arrived at the hospital with Goku in hand****. ****They rushed Goku to the front desk as fast as they could.**

**"****Please! My dad needs a room!" Gohan cried.**

**The nurse at the desk saw how badly Goku was hurt. So she decided to let them get a room.**

**"****Ok. Follow me please." The nurse said.**

**The Saiyans followed the nurse into the closest one person bedroom.**

**"****Here we are. If you would please set him down on the bed, we will begin examining him." The nurse instructed.**

**Goten and Trunks set Goku down on the bed and walked out of the room. Gohan followed.**

**So, the doctors began examining Goku.**

**~~~~~~~~~~3 Hours Later In The Waiting Room~~~~~~~~~~**

**"****Gohan, I'm still really worried about dad… Do you think he'll be ok?" Goten anxiously asked.**

**"****Like I said before Goten, all we can do right now is hope." Gohan said.**

**Just then, Gohan's cell phone rang.**

**"****Hello?" Gohan answered.**

**"****Gohan? Where is Goten? He should've been back home by now. I JUST FINISHED MAKING DINNER, AND I DON'T WANT HIM TO WASTE IT ALL!" Chichi shouted.**

**"****He'll be home as soon as he can mom. Something important came up. And we have to deal with that first." Gohan explained to his overprotective mother.**

**"****Ok, Gohan. Just please tell him to hurry." Chichi instructed.**

**"****Ok. I'll tell him mom. Bye." Gohan said as he hung up the phone.**

**"****Goten, mom said she wants you to hurry home soon." Gohan said.**

**"****But I wanna stay with dad, Gohan!" Goten cried.**

**"****I know Goten. But you and Trunks should go home now. I'll handle dad on my own. You can visit him tomorrow, since its Saturday." Gohan explained.**

**"****Ok…" Goten said sadly.**

**Goten got up from his chair and walked out the door.**

**"****Trunks, you should leave too. It's getting late, and I'm sure your mom would want you home now." Gohan said.**

**"****Yeah you're right. But can I come back tomorrow and check on Goku?" Trunks asked hopefully.**

**"****Yeah. You can." Gohan answered.**

**Trunks got up, walked out the door, and flew away.**

**Finally, the doctor came out of the room Goku was in.**

**"****Son Gohan?" The Doctor asked.**

**"****That's me. How's my dad, doc?" Gohan asked.**

**"****Not too good, I'm afraid. He's deeply depressed. He's also anorexic. I don't know if he can survive. He's refusing food. We also had some trouble with him and his blood sample. We had to hold him down! I don't think I've seen anyone fuss that much over a tiny needle." The doctor explained.**

**"****Oh…" Gohan said.**

**"****He might have a chance though. Maybe if you try to convince him to eat, he'll survive." The doctor said.**

**"****I'll try!" Gohan exclaimed.**

**"****Okie dokie!" The doctor said excitedly. "Good luck!"**

**Gohan got up from his seated position, and walked to the door to his father's room. He slowly opened the door and walked in.**

**"****Hey dad." Gohan said.**

**No answer.**

**"****I said Hi dad." Gohan said.**

**Still no answer.**

**"****Dad, please talk to me." Gohan sad sadly on the verge of tears.**

**"****You wouldn't understand, Gohan." Goku said.**

**He was right. Gohan didn't understand.**

**"****Then why don't you help me understand? Tell me where you've been. Tell me why you're so banged up. Tell me who did this to you." Gohan said as he started crying.**

**Goku started crying as well. He was shaking. Goku was like a small child trapped inside a horrible nightmare. Gohan put his arms around his father's thin, frail form. That calmed Goku down a lot. He stopped shaking. But he continued to cry.**

**Goku began telling his story.**

**"****When your mother kicked me out, I accidentally instant transmissioned to what I thought was the bad part of town. I didn't know where I was. And I got lost." Goku began.**

**"****Why didn't you go to Capsule Corporation, dad? You know Bulma would've taken you in." Gohan interrupted.**

**"****I wasn't thinking straight Gohan." Goku said. "Anyway, I was picked up by these goons that belonged to some kind of stripper joint. I was beaten up and drugged by them. I woke up in a strange place. I was in chains and I was in a cage. They told me I was at a Brothel. I didn't know what a Brothel was at the time. But they told me what it was. It was a place where people were forced into prostitution. They told me I was going to be one their slaves. Day after day, I was raped and beaten. I was whipped with a belt if I even tried to complain. I was forced into doing sexual favors for the customers. Whatever the customer wanted, I had to do. Even if the customer wanted me to be beaten before I did anything that had to do with sex. Day after day, week after week, month after month, and year after year, I was forced to do horrible sexual favors. But after the 6th****year, I was of no use to them, because I was so skinny and sickly. So they dropped me off in an ally somewhere in one of the other cities. Then Goten and Trunks found me, and so here I am now. Lying in a stupid hospital bed, with an IV needle in my arm." Goku explained.**

**"But you're so strong dad. How could they do something like that to the strongest man in the universe?" I asked.**

** "Those guys… They… They weren't human… They looked human… But they were far too strong to be earthlings…"**

"**Wow dad… I'm… I'm so sorry… I wish I would've been there to save you… I'm really sorry dad…" Gohan apologize**

**"****It's alright Gohan." Goku soothed.**

**"****No, it's not ok dad! I should've been there for you when you needed me! I let you down again!" Gohan snapped.**

**"****It's fine Gohan. I'm ok now. And you didn't let me down. You could never let me down." Goku said trying to calm Gohan down.**

**"****I guess… But you won't be ok if you don't eat something dad… The doctor said that if you don't eat something, you'll die!" Gohan said sadly.**

**"****Ok, Gohan. I'll eat something if you promise to stay with me tonight. I don't wanna be in this stupid hospital all by myself!" Goku said in a panic.**

**"****Ha ha! Ok dad. It's a deal." Gohan said happily.**

**Goku ate something as promised. And Gohan stayed with him. Goku was sound asleep and snoring very loudly by 11:00 PM. Gohan wanted to stay up for the night to make sure his father was ok. Now, it looked like things were finally starting to look up.**

**That's it for chapter 3 everyone! Be on the lookout for chapter 4 of, Goku: The Unwanted Nobody! :D**


	4. Painful Memories

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to take the time to thank all of you for reading. And to thank you for your encouragement! Kami bless! :D**

**Chapter 4: Painful Memories**

**Goku woke up feeling sore. He squinted.**

"**Hey dad. Are you ok? Do you want me to get the nurse?"**

"**GAHH! NO! NO SHOTS! I DON'T WANT THE NEEDLE!" Goku shouted.**

**Gohan smiled and then sweat dropped. "Ha ha! Ok dad. Are you hungry?" Gohan asked his father.**

**Goku soon went from being silly to serious. He looked down. Remembering, all the tortures the people at the brothel put him though…**

**~~~Flashback~~~**

**Yesterday…**

"**Um… Excuse me…? I'm hungry… Can I please have some food…?" Goku asked. He was scared. Goku was never scared of anything. And yet he was standing in front of these people, not even daring to fight back if one of them started to beat the living hell out of him.**

"**You want food?" The leader asked. Goku nodded his head. "Here, have this!" The leader threw a plate at Goku. Goku didn't have enough time to react to it, and it hit him. "Boy, teach this little troublemaker a lesson." The leader demanded. His henchmen started walking towards Goku, cracking their knuckles as they closer to him.**

**Goku didn't even try to run away or fight back. He knew they could beat him no matter what he did.**

**They started to beat up on Goku. The beating lasted for almost an hour. By the time they were finished, Goku was lying on the ground, beaten.**

"**Oops. I think we went too far." One of henchmen mused, laughing.**

"**Yes, you're right. We have no use for a slave this weak. Dispose of him! Now!" The leader demanded.**

"**Yes master." They all said.**

**~~~End of flashback~~~**

"**Dad? Hellooo? Why aren't you answering me?" Gohan said.**

"**Oh. Sorry Gohan… Just thinking… No… I'm not hungry…" Goku lied right through his teeth. Just then, Goku's stomach rumbled in protest.**

**Gohan looked at Goku with worried stamped on his face. "I know you're hungry, dad. Please eat." Gohan said give his father "The Look".**

"**Nah. I'll skip. I'm fine." Goku said laying down, facing away from his son.**

"**Ok. Then, I'll just go get the nurse to give you a shot." Gohan said as he started walking away.**

"**What? No Gohan! Don't!" Goku screamed.**

"**Then eat, dad" Gohan demanded.**

"… **Fine…" Goku said.**

"**Ok. I'll go get you some food. I'll be right back." Gohan said, knowing he won that battle.**

** "Ok…" Goku replied.**

** Gohan walked out of the room.**

**~~~~10 minutes later~~~~**

** Gohan walked in with a tray full of food.**

** "Here dad." Gohan said as he set the tray down in front of his father.**

** Goku started eating bits and pieces of his food.**

** "Dad?" Gohan started. Goku looked up at him. "I'm going to bring mom over so you guys can talk and make-up. She's really missed you."**

** "No…" Goku answered.**

** "What? Why dad?" Gohan asked, surprised at his father's reaction.**

** "She doesn't want me around anymore…" Goku said, sadly.**

** "That's not true dad. You know mom says things she doesn't mean when she gets angry. She wants you to come home." Gohan said, trying to convince his father to talk to Chi-Chi.**

** Goku sighed. Giving into his persuasive son. "Fine, Gohan."**

** Gohan smiled the famous "Son" smile. "Great. I'll be right back dad." Gohan said, getting excited.**

_I hope this goes well… I'm scared she just wants to yell at me more… We'll see what happens… Maybe Gohan is right… Maybe Chi-Chi really does want me back…_

**That's it for chapter 4! Like always, be on the lookout for Chapter 5! I hope you liked this Chapter. :D**


	5. Is It Time To Forgive And Forget?

Hey guys! I'm so sorry this update took me so long! I had to get surgery! I just got outta the hospital! But I'm back! And I'm ready to write! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Goku's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I awoke the next morning feeling sick. I'm nervous about talking to Chi-Chi today. It's really stressing me out. Gohan hasn't once left my side. He keeps trying to force me to eat. I don't want to eat anymore. And I really don't want to talk to Chi-Chi. I can't handle being yelled at anymore.

Not anymore...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gohan's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can tell my dad is hurting. I wish he'd let me help him. My mother needs to talk to him. She's the only one that can really save him now. He's losing his strength. He refuses to eating anymore. My threats of calling the nurse to his room have no effect on him anymore. If nothing changes, he's going to die. I can't lose my father again...

Never again...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chi-Chi's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I really hope I can fix things between Goku and I. I've missed him so much. I hope he can forgive me.

Please forgive me...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At The Hospital (Goku's P.O.V.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chi-Chi just got to the hospital. I told Gohan not to let her in yet. I need to calm myself down for a moment. I keep trying to take deep breaths. I've never been this scared and nervous before. Chi-Chi scares me more than any of my previous opponents.

"Ok, Gohan. I think I'm ready. You can send her in now. I just want to get this over with." I said to my eldest.

Gohan left my room for just a minute. He came back with Chi-Chi. I turned my head away from her to face the window. I could feel Chi-Chi looking at me.

"Do NOT stress him out mother. The doctor said that he cannot handle too much stress. So please. Just don't do or say anything stupid." I heard Gohan whisper to Chi-Chi. Gohan left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chi-Chi's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I turn to Goku. "Goku?" I call to him. No answer.

"Goku?" I say again. Still nothing.

"Goku, please answer me..." He still doesn't answer me. I'm getting frustrated. I walk over to him, cup my hands on his cheeks, and turn his face towards me. He's crying.

His eyes. They used to hold light and happiness. Now, they hold pain, and sadness. I couldn't believe that this was my husband.

"Where were you?" I ask him.

"You wouldn't understand. Why do you care anyway. You're the one that wanted me to leave. I didn't do anything wrong Chi-Chi." I said. His tears flowing from his eyes. Every tear he sheds is like a knife, stabbing at my soul.

"I know. I'm sorry Goku. I was holding a lot of anger about things that had nothing to do with you. I didn't know who to blame. So, I took it out on you." I explained.

"Well you shouldn't have taken it out on me, Chi-Chi! I didn't do anything! I didn't do anything!" He screams at me.

His breathing starts becoming faster. All of a sudden, I hear rapid beeping. I look towards Goku's heart monitor. I look back at him. He's unconcsious. I run out of the room.

"Help! Somebody help! Something's wrong! Please!" I scream.

Before I knew it, a bunch of nurses and a doctor crowded into Goku's room

"He's crashing! I need a crash cart in here now!" I heard the doctor scream. One of the nurses went in with the crash cart.

Gohan and I ran back into Goku's room. We looked at him. He's pale. No heart beat.

The doctor grabbed the defibrillator. "Charge to 300!"

The nurse pressed a button. "Clear! Still no heart beat!" The doctor shouted.

Gohan and I are crying. Scared that we're losing him.

"Charge to 350!" The doctor shouted. The nurse pressed a button.

"Clear!" He shouted.

Afer a short pause, he was back. "We've got a heart beat." The doctor said triumphantly.

Gohan and I started smiling. The doctors and nurses left. I took a seat next to Goku's bed. Gohan stood next to me, holding his father's hand. Goku is still unconcsious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gohan's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Why did that happen? Why did his heart stop beating? So many questions. I needed them answered. I'm angry at my mother. I told her not to put any stress on him. I heard them yelling at each other from the waiting room. I decided to confront my mother while my dad was unconcsious.

"Why mom? I told you not even 5 minutes ago to not put any stress on him. Do you ever listen to anything anyone tells you? You're selfish. You always try to make it seem like you're always right. Which sometimes, you are right mom. But this time, you really had no right treating dad the way you've been treating him."

"I know Gohan. You're right. Next time, I want you in here with us. You know, just to keep an eye on us." She said to me.

"I planned on doing that anyway mom. I don't trust you with him right now." I said.

"I don't blame you. I understand. You're trying to protect him." I said to him.

"Of course I am. Dad is my backbone. I practically worship the ground he walks on. And I'm not about to let you or anyone make him feel bad for something that isn't his fault." He explained to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku just woke up a few minutes ago. The tension in this room is thick, you could cut it with a knife.

"Dad? Are you ready to talk things out with mom for a little bit?" Gohan says to Goku.

"... Ok." Goku says hesitantly.

"Goku? I'm really sorry for all the things I said to you all those years ago. I shouldn't have blamed you for anything. I love you, Goku. I can't even express how sorry I am. I just want things to be how they were. I want you to come home. Please forgive me, Goku." I said.

I could tell he was thinking about what to say to me. After about a minute, he looked at me and said, "I forgive you, Chi-Chi."

"Really?" I asked, getting excited.

"Yes. I love you too." He said.

I ran up to him and kissed him. I looked at Gohan. He looks happy. Relieved.

"Now all we have to do is get you healthy dad" He says.

Goku nodded. "Now eat something." Gohan says to his father.

"Ok." Goku said.

Things seem like they're finally turning around. I love you, Goku. And I always will. I will never hurt you like that again.

Well, that's chapter 5 everyone! I hope you all liked it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D


	6. Live Each Day As If It Were Your Last

Finally updating all of my stories! XD Please read and review. I have a hard time motivating myself to continue a story if I don't get reviews. So please R&R! Now, ON TO THE STORY! :D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gohan's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been 2 weeks since mom and dad made-up. And now, the time has come for dad to get discharged from the hospital and go home. Dad doesn't know that we told his friends that we found him yet. I told them last week. And ever since then, they've been planning a huge Welcome Home party for him. The party is today. It's going to be held at our house. I hope dad reacts well to the surprise party. He's still not himself 100%. But he usually likes surprises. I hope it works out. I suppose, we'll have to wait and see. Just then, the nurse walked in.

"Here are you discharge papers, Goku. All you have to do is sign them, and then you can go home." She says.

"Ok." My dad says to her.

He signed the papers, and we left the hospital. Dad fell asleep on the way home. I called Bulma. She said that everything was ready for the party and that everyone was there.

30 minutes later, we arrived home. "Dad? Dad, wake up." I said to him.

"Are we home already?" He asked, tiredly.

"Yep." I said as we all got out of the car.

We opened the door and walked into the house. When we turned the lights on, everyone shouted, "SURPRISE!"

Dad was really surprised. He smiled and started giving each of his friends giant hugs.

"We misses you, Goku." They all said to him.

"I missed you too." He replied.

The party went on for hours. Everyone was eating and having a great time. Especially dad. I was great seeing him smile again. He still hits his points of depression. But he goes to therapy once a week. That helps him a lot. All of us help him the best we can. We don't know what lies ahead for us. But we live everyday as if it were our last. Because life is short. We can't just take it for granted.

That's it! This story is finished! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please R&R! :D And Happy Holidays to all of you. 3 Kami bless. :)


End file.
